


The best color to paint with is love

by fireflysxx



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basile and Daphne have a kid, M/M, Paint store meeting, She's important for the story, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysxx/pseuds/fireflysxx
Summary: Lucas needs to buy paint supplies as a gift, Eliott works in a paint store
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first elu fic! I hope you like it!

Lucas is tired, it is late Friday afternoon and he has been working all day, no make that all week. He’s tired and he wants to go home. But he has only himself to blame for his current situation. It is Daphne and Basile’s daughter’s birthday tomorrow and they had invited all of them to come over to celebrate and Lucas, lazy as he is, had kept postponing buying a gift to this very moment. He really couldn’t wait any longer with buying it so here he is, strolling through a street with various stores, looking for a paint store that was supposed to be here.

Luck seemed to be on his side today, it doesn’t take him all too long to find the store. He is definitely going to find the perfect gift for Sophie in here. Sophie loves to paint, well to be fair she loves everything art related. Lucas vaguely remembers Basile complaining about how his daughter had accidentally painted on their brand new table during one of her afternoon paint sessions. He also remembers Sophie showing off her creations on more than one occasion. She was very proud of them. So paint supplies seemed to be the perfect gift for the soon to be three year old girl.

He opens the door of the store and he can immediately smell various kinds of paint. The store has a very artsy vibe to it. The walls are decorated with paintings and sketches. Some were definitely done by a professional and others seemed to be made by kids. The combination is beautiful. The whole store gives off an intense vibe of tranquility and even though Lucas isn’t really the artsy type, he feels like he could spend all day in the store.

He makes his way through the store, looking at all the different supplies they have to offer. Various kinds of brushes, canvases, paint palettes, jars for paint water in all the colors of the rainbow and of course, what would look like a million different kinds of paints. How is he ever supposed to pick something out? He has wandered off towards what seemed to be the kids’ corner but this doesn’t help him one bit. There are still tons and tons of supplies, just kids size. What would a three year old be happy with?

Lucas adores Sophie, she was the first child to be born in their friend group and everyone had immediately fallen in love with her. She is the perfect mixture of Daphne and Basile. Her face is all Daphne but her hair is unmistakably Basile. She is beautiful and Lucas really doesn’t want to disappoint her with a bad present. She doesn’t only have Daphne’s face, she also has all her facial expressions mastered and Lucas is not ready to see her ‘you disappointed me’ look being directed to him.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice how someone has sneaked up on him. “Can I help you with something?” Lucas makes a little jump from hearing a voice so suddenly and he turns around to look at the person in question. The guy smiles friendly at him and all Lucas can think about is how handsome he is. He feels how the thought makes his cheeks start to redden immediately. “Are you looking for something specifically? I can help you find it.” The guy again. Right, he had asked him a question, he is supposed to say something now.

“Euhm- Yes, yes thank you. I’m looking for some painting supplies for a three year old girl, but I’m totally lost” he answers with a wide hand gesture to the enormous amount of supplies.

The guy chuckles and it should be illegal for a grown man to look this cute while chuckling. _God damn it Lucas, focus!_ “Well then you’re lucky I’m here today. Is it her first time painting or does she already have some supplies?”

And Lucas has to admit, he has no idea. He knows Sophie is a big fan of painting, but he has no idea what kind of stuff she already owns and what not. He also isn’t quite sure how invested she is in painting. Basile made it seem like she genuinely enjoyes it most of the time and Lucas has seen some of her paintings, it did look more like some colored lines splashed on a little canvas sometimes, but he figures she had put a serious amount of work into it.

“Definitely not first time painting, she really loves it, but she’s my friend’s daughter so I don’t really know what kind of supplies she could use. We’re celebrating her birthday tomorrow and I would really like to stay her favorite uncle.” Yes favorite uncle who only thinks about buying a present a day beforehand, no need to call him out on it, _he knows_.

The guy smiles at him, a smile that makes his eyes crinkle. “Oh but then I have the perfect thing for you, we just had a new delivery but I haven’t had the time to pack them out and put them in the store yet. Wait here, I’ll get it from the back.” He doesn’t give him the time to answer before he turns around and walks off, probably towards the back.

It gives Lucas a moment to come back to himself. He really has to get himself together. It’s not like he has never seen a handsome guy before. Then why is this one making him so giddy in the private space of his own mind? He really is a disaster.

The guy comes back faster than Lucas expected and he holds a box in his hands. Lucas raises his right eyebrow in question. The guy explains what it is. “It’s a paintbox, with various kinds of paints and instructions on how to use them. There’s also a little book with tips and tricks. Perfect for kids and the perfect gift for someone who likes to paint!” He’s obviously very enthusiastic about the idea so Lucas takes the box to look at it. He’s sure Sophie will be happy with it.

“Alright, euhm- thank you, I’ll take it”. The guy beams at him and turns away towards the cash register and Lucas can’t let go of the thought that the man looks like the human embodiment of the sun. He follows him to the cash register and pays for the paintbox. He can’t help but focus on the guy’s side profile while he’s putting the box in a bag. Why is this guy working in a paint store? He could be a model without a problem. Lucas is sure of it. He quickly looks away at his own hands when he realizes he's been staring. The guy must think he’s some kind of creep. He really should get himself together.

Lucas wants to practically run out the store once the bag is handed to him but the guy’s words stop him from doing so. “If she really likes to paint, I teach a children’s paint class on Sunday afternoon in the little atelier next door, no need to register in advance and the first lesson is free. Here is a flyer if you are, I mean if she would be interested.” And Lucas doesn’t think he’s misinterpreting how the guy’s fingers linger a second to long while handing him the flyer.

Lucas smiles. “Thank you, I promise I’ll tell her,” he answers before turning around and walking out of the store. He walks until the paint store is out of sight, he stops and he takes a moment to read the information on the flyer. _‘Eliott Demaury paint classes - every Sunday 2pm’_. He’s a bit disappointed that he doesn’t have a child himself, so he would have a proper excuse to see him again. To see Eliott again, as the flyer told him.

***

Sophie had been very happy with the paint box, wanting to try it out immediately. Much to Daphne’s horror, because a painting session was bound to end up with stains on Sophie’s new dress. So she would have to wait until after the party. Lucas was glad she loved his gift.

Lucas had told Basile and Daphne about the painting class, hoping the both of them had other things to do, so Lucas could offer to take her in their place. Out of the goodness of his heart of course, not at all because he wanted to see a certain paint store guy, Eliott, again. But the universe wasn’t on his side this time. Basile was immediately very excited and told Lucas that he had time to drop her off tomorrow. Lucas tried not to let the disappointment show, the last thing he wanted was for Basile to figure out his motives.

Arthur whoever had been listening to their conversation and he’d come up with the perfect idea without even knowing how perfect it was for Lucas. Seriously, Lucas wanted to kiss him and tell him how great he was. He’d suggested a gang hang out during the paint class so Basile wouldn’t be bored while waiting for his daughter. It had been a long time since they had a proper hang out, just the four of them and since none of them had any plans on Sunday, they all agreed. Lucas was thrilled, he would have a chance to see Eliott again and maybe,maybe if he was bold enough he could ask him out.

***

Lucas isn’t bold enough. All four of them enter the atelier to drop Sophie off, Yann and Arthur just want to check it out, Lucas wants to check him out. Eliott smiles at him in recognition when he notices them and his brain stops working. Is it possible for someone to become more handsome in two days?

There are a total of eight other kids in the class, all sitting around a table. Eliott’s making his way over to them and he has his focus solely on Lucas when he speaks. “Glad you could make it.”

It takes Lucas once again a moment before he can speak again. Basile, bless his obliviousness, answers before Lucas is able to. “Yes, Sophie was very excited when Lucas told her about it.” Basile reaches out to Sophie who was standing next to Basile until recently. He looks around, trying to find his daughter between the other kids. He points at her when he finds her, already talking with another girl, truly a mini version of Daphne.

Eliott nods in acknowledgment after looking behind him to locate Sophie. He turns back to them and his eyes are once again on Lucas when he speaks. “You can pick her up again in two hours. I’ll see you then?” Lucas nods dumbfoundedly, completely distracted by Eliott’s eyes once again. He can’t really define their color and he figueres it’s that what makes them so captivating.

The class is about to start so Lucas has to break his Eliott stare. Yann grabs him by his arm and before he knows it, the four of them are out of the atelier again. Lucas only seems to find his voice back when he hears Yann laugh. “Well now we all know why Lucas was so excited about the painting class.”

Arthur joins in. “Yeah for a moment I thought we’d lost you forever.”

Lucas feels how his cheeks start to redden again. He murmels a quiet shut up that only makes the guys laugh harder. He really has been that obvious huh?

“Oeh does our Lucas have a crush?” Basile finally catches on.

“I did want to ask him out, but it’s kind of awkward with the three of you standing there,” Lucas admits. He then quickly turns away and starts walking, making clear to the boys that he doesn’t want to elaborate any further.

***

The four of them had decided to spend their time in the park a few blocks away from the paint store. Just chilling and doing nothing a typical afternoon for their teenager self. It had been way too long since they’d done something like that together. Their recent hangouts usually included children and it didn’t happen as often anymore that all four of them had an afternoon off without children to pay attention to. Yann and Lucas didn’t have any children yet, but Yann’s girlfriend had been pregnant for 6 months now, so it wouldn’t be long until Yann too would be too busy to have a chill hangout.

Lucas doesn't like to think about it too much, it makes him feel lonely. He’s happy, he truly is, but seeing how all his friends are starting to build out their lives with their loved ones, having children and marriages. Lucas can’t help but feel stuck sometimes. He is happy, but he wouldn’t mind having someone who he can share that happiness with.

Basile and Arthur are playing a bit further with a ball for the moment while Yann is lying on his stomach next to Lucas. It seems like the subject of Eliott isn’t closed off yet, at least not for Yann. “So, why didn’t you, ask him out? I’m sure you would have found a way to get rid of us if you really wanted to.”

Lucas shrugs, not really knowing how to answer the question. He just isn’t the bold type going around asking out every handsome guy he has an interaction with. Eliott isn’t just a handsome guy though. Both of their interactions had a total duration of not more than 10 minutes but still, Lucas already felt a very strong connection with him. A connection that makes him want to be bold, he wants to ask Eliott out, he really does. “I’m not used to asking guys out,” he admits to Yann.

“Judging from the way he looked at you, I’m sure he’ll say yes. I’m positive he didn’t even notice Arthur and me being there.” Yann smiles at him in encouragement before adding, “and if he doesn’t say yes, well his loss and then you never have to see him again.”

Lucas let his best friend’s words sink in. It’s true, he would never have to see Eliott again if he rejects him. The paint store would be a place he has to avoid, but that wouldn’t really be a problem considering he isn’t even that much into paint himself. His ego would be a little bit bruised of course, but nothing he won’t be able to get over. He is going to be bold, he is going to do it. He is going to ask Eliott out.

***

All four of them had turned up again at the little atelier at 4pm. It turned out Eliott was too busy with saying goodbye to the kids for Lucas to have a quiet moment alone with him. But he was determined this time so he said goodbye to his friends and he is now waiting outside the atelier until the last parent has left with their kid.

Lucas looks through the window and it seems like Eliott is finally alone. Lucas enters the atelier again and Eliott, clearly not expecting anyone anymore, looks up surprised from his spot at the sink. A smile immediately forms on his lips when his eyes land on Lucas. “Hi, Lucas was it, right?”

A frown forms on his face. “Yes, how did you know? Are you a stalker? Do I need to be scared?”

“It’s what your friend called you. But I’m not answering those other two questions, you will know when I accidently like one of your old instagram posts tonight.” Eliott raises his eyebrow with a little smirk on his face. It immediately distracts Lucas again. Eliott doesn’t give him the time to think all too much about what he just said before he speaks again, “I’m Eliott by the way.”

“Yeah I know, the flyer.” Lucas answers mirroring Eliott’s raised eyebrow.

Eliott raises both of his eyebrows now and he wiggles a bit with them. The sight is ridiculous and Lucas can’t stop a laugh coming out of him.

“So Lucas, tell me what can I do for you?”

He really should stop getting so distracted all the time. Lucas looks around the atelier before speaking, “I was just wondering if you needed some help with cleaning up? The kids made quite a mess in here.”

Eliott chuckles. “Yes they really did. I’m used to cleaning it up on my own, but I’ll never say no to a little help. Especially not if it’s coming from you.” He winks at Lucas before turning back around to continue whatever it is he’s doing at the sink.

Lucas doesn’t know what to do with himself. Eliott just winked at him. He made a flirty comment and winked at him. Lucas smiles for a moment, trying to get himself back together before moving towards the large table, collecting all the paint brushes and bringing them to Eliott so he can wash them out. He does the same thing with the jars full of paint water and he puts the unused stuff away where Eliott wants it.

It takes them about half an hour to finish cleaning up and there was no minute of silence for the duration of it. Eliott had told him about how Sophie really showed promising talent for arts and Lucas had proudly told Eliott about the small collection of paintings he already had of the girl. He had asked Eliott how he had ended up in a paint store and Eliott had told him about how art had always been an important factor in his life and how he wished to one day be able to sell his own art.

But Lucas has no longer a reason to stay. The place is all cleaned up and Eliott is already putting on his jacket. It’s now or never. “So I wanted-”

“Would you-,” they both speak at the same time. They both laugh for a moment before Eliott speaks again. “You can go first.”

And suddenly Lucas feels nervous again. He looks up at Eliott and he is smiling again. Does he ever stop smiling? Lucas smiles back before speaking nervously. “I wanted to ask if you maybe, if you’re interested, want to go out with me, have a coffee or something?” He feels how his cheeks start to redden immediately after he stops talking.

From all the answers he’d expected, from a painful rejection towards a happy acceptance, the reaction he gets is the last one he’d ever imagined. Eliott starts laughing softly, not quite a chuckle but also not a loud laugh. Lucas looks at him in confusion. “You can just say no, you don’t have to be rude about it,” Lucas mumbles. He shuffles his feet awkwardly and turns to make his way out.

“No Lucas I’m sorry. I really want to have that coffee with you. I really do. I’m only laughing because I wanted to ask you the exact same thing,” Eliott speaks before Lucas is able to reach the door.

He turns around and looks at Eliott skeptically. No way a guy like Eliott would want to ask out a guy like Lucas. “Really? You’re not just saying that out of pity?”

Eliott’s smile only grows, it makes his eyes crinkle again and Lucas can’t help but smile a little in response. “Yeah really, what do you think about next Saturday, 4pm after my shift?”

Lucas’ smile only grows until he’s practically beaming. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

***

Lucas is nervous, really, really nervous. It’s been a while since the last time he went on a date. He really wants everything to go well, he wants to make an impression. He wants Eliott to want to see him again. The both of them had exchanged numbers before going their separate ways last Sunday and they had been texting all week. Lucas knows that Eliott is as much looking forward to this as Lucas is, but he can’t help it. He’s still nervous.

He isn’t sure if going out for a coffee really counts as a date, it really has been to long for him to remember stupid rules about dating, but Lucas likes to believe it does in fact count as a date. It isn’t going out for dinner or something big like that but Lucas knows it isn’t just hanging out with a friend either. Eliott had wanted to ask him out at the same time Lucas did, there is no doubt about what the intentions are.

Lucas arrives at the paint store a little earlier than they’d agreed on, he doesn’t work on Saturday and he wasn’t able to wait any longer at home. He walks in at the same time another customer leaves the store and apparently Eliott doesn’t notice. He’s at the cash register and he is sketching in a little notebook in front of him. Lucas, curious as he is, walks over there to look at what Eliott is drawing. He notices a page full of raccoons in different situations. It makes him smile. “I guess you’re a fan of raccoons.”

Eliott smiles before looking up, clearly recognising his voice. “Yeah I do, they’re my favorite animal.”

Lucas mirrors Eliott’s smile. “Oh really and why is that?”

“Sorry, that’s a story for at least the third date,” Eliott answers him. It makes Lucas cheeks redden in response. He said date. He said third date. He expects them to have at least three dates. The thought makes Lucas all warm inside.

He smiles at Eliott, it seems to be the only thing he does when in Eliott’s presence. “Ok.”

Eliott smiles back and for a minute or two they are just standing there like idiots, smiling at each other. Eliott’s the first to speak. “Let me clean up a bit so I can close and then we’ll be on our way, alright?”

Lucas nods in agreement and starts wandering around the store a bit while Eliott makes everything ready to close. He’s looking at the artwork on the walls when Eliott calls out to him. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

Lucas waits for Eliott to lock the door and he looks expectantly at him once he’s done. Eliott had told him he knew a great place to get coffee a few blocks away. Eliott points with his head towards the right direction and Lucas turns to walk with him. Their hands brush against each other while walking and Lucas can’t hold back a little smile.

“Is Sophie coming back for a painting class?” Eliott asks.

“According to Basile, she can’t stop talking about it, I’m sure you have a permanent student,” he answers. It was the truth, Sophie couldn’t stop talking about how much fun she had during the class. Apparently it was much more fun to make a mess with paint in the company of other children than alone. “And according to Daphne, she’s a really big fan of her teacher, can’t say I blame her,” he adds.

A lot of texts they’d sent each other over the past 6 days can be considered flirting, but Lucas still feels an adrenaline rush after making such a flirty comment out loud. Eliott answers him and Lucas can hear the smile that is undoubtedly present on his face, without having to look at him. “I’m quite a fan of her myself.” It makes him so happy to hear that. Hopefully he can soon bring Eliott along on their group hang outs and parties. Sophie will be thrilled and Lucas will definitely be her favorite uncle forever.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the coffee shop. They both order their drink and Eliott leads them to a booth at the back of the shop. They are sitting across from each other and Lucas really hopes he won’t be too distracted by Eliott’s eyes or smile to have a proper conversation with him.

Eliott starts a new conversation. “You know, in Scandinavia they sometimes use an egg to make coffee, it helps with the bitterness.”

Lucas looks sceptical, wondering if Eliott is kidding or not. “Seriously? That sounds disgusting.”

“I tried it when I was there with some friends and I have to say, it didn’t taste that bad, though my friends will probably contradict this,” Eliott explains and Lucas can’t believe what he's hearing.

“Let me guess, you’re one of those guys who eats like a pregnant woman?”

“Like a pregnant woman?”

“Yes, you just throw everything you see together and then you go around claiming it tastes good.”

Eliott starts laughing and Lucas feels proud for being the one making him laugh like that.

“Guess I’ll have to wait to cook for you until after I’ve made a good impression,” Eliott states and Lucas can once again feel a telling blush appear on his cheeks. Is he really going to blush with every mention of a possible future between the two of them? He ducks his head a little trying to hide his blush but it’s too late. Eliott already noticed. “You’re cute when you blush.” And this really doesn't do anything to help the situation. Lucas is sure his cheeks can’t get any redder.

Lucas tries to get Eliott’s attention off his blush by going back to their conversation, pointedly ignoring Eliott’s comment about his blush. “Yeah maybe you should wait a while with the cooking, me on the other hand, I’m a master chef.”

Eliott smiles softly at him. “I’ll remember that.”

***

Their date goes great. The conversation goes fluently, going from one topic to another without any awkward silences. Lucas makes Eliott laugh some more and Eliott keeps making small remarks that make him blush. It’s going great and Lucas feels an immense sense of regret when they’ve finished their third cup of coffee. The shop is about to close and so their date is coming to an end. Lucas doesn’t want to leave, he wants to spend the rest of the evening with Eliott. It has been so long since he felt this way around someone and it seems to be like Eliott is feeling it too. Lucas is almost sure Eliott has the same feeling of regret about their date ending, judging from the look on his face. The both of them are standing outside. Lucas isn’t really sure how to say goodbye. He doesn’t want to say goodbye.

Eliott speaks before Lucas has the chance. “Can I walk you home?”

Lucas can’t hold back a smile. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

They start walking alongside each other, their knuckles brushing against each other from their closeness and suddenly Lucas feels how Eliott takes his hand in his own. Lucas is glad Eliott isn’t seated in front of him anymore so he won’t immediately notice his blush. Even though he’s sure, Eliott probably knows anyway.

Their walk is mostly silent. Not an awkward silence, it’s a comfortable kind of silence. The kind of silence where the other’s presence is more than enough and words aren’t necessarily needed. It only makes Lucas realise how great all of this is going, he has never been on a first date with someone where he had felt this level of comfortness afterwards. It had always been a process to get there but with Eliott, it all seems to go natural. It only confirms Lucas’ feeling of the two already having a very strong connection. It makes him happy and he really hopes Eliott feels the same.

Lucas sighs when he sees his building appear. The feeling of regret comes back because of the thought of having to say goodbye to Eliott after such a great late afternoon. He comes to a halt before the building and points towards it with his head. “Well this is where I live.”

Eliott lets go of his hand and turns so he can look at him. “I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

Lucas nods. “I would invite you to come up, but that is something I keep for the third date.”

Eliott laughs again. Clearly understanding the reference to his own words earlier today. “I had a great time today, I wouldn’t mind a third date.”

“Maybe you should wait until our second date before you make statements like that.”

“Are you telling me you don’t want a third date?”

“I definitely want a third date, I’m just saying maybe our second date will be one big disaster that makes you regret promising me a third date already.”

“I don’t think that will happen.”

Eliott has gotten closer to him and Lucas’ ability to speak has suddenly disappeared. He has to tilt his head a bit to keep looking Eliott in the eye. Eliott keeps coming closer and before Lucas can proces what’s happening, he feels a strange pair of lips on his own. A strange soft pair of lips.

It takes Lucas only a few seconds to respond to the kiss, he closes his eyes and he starts moving his lips against Eliott’s. It’s a soft slow kiss that makes Lucas completely dizzy.

Eliott lets go of him first and Lucas opens his eyes again to look at him for a few seconds. He decides that one kiss isn’t enough so he throws an arm around Eliott’s neck and gets on his toes. He brings Eliott’s face closer to his to connect their lips again.

There is nothing soft about this one, it’s immediately open mouthed and Lucas steps closer to Eliott, he needs more. Eliott’s hands find a spot on his waist and Lucas feels the space where his hands touch him burn slightly. This kiss with Eliott is different from any kiss he has ever had. It is better. So much better.

Lucas lets go when he starts to get out of breath. He drops his arm from around Eliott’s neck and he looks at him with a small satisfied smile. Eliott’s also smiling, his smile that made his eyes crinkle. It is Lucas' favorite.

“Nice try, but I’m still not inviting you up,” Lucas whispers, not yet wanting to break the bubble they had created between the two of them.

Eliott lets go of his waste and Lucas has to stop himself from grabbing Eliott’s hands to put them back. “That’s ok. It just means you owe me at least two more dates,” he whispers back.

Eliott’s hand reaches out and he grabs Lucas hair at the back of his head. He brings their lips together once again for a short but fierce kiss before letting go of Lucas entirely. “I’ll call you.”

Lucas nods and he stares at Eliott as he is walking away. His smile has never been this big before when he realises that this is going to be a love story like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to write a little bit more for those two and I suddenly had an idea that would be perfect for them, so here is a small unplanned extra chapter!

_2 weeks later_

Their third date already, Lucas can’t believe it. He can’t believe that someone as handsome as Eliott would want to go out with someone like him, let alone three times. And he has a good feeling about this whole dating thing. Eliott seems really into him and Lucas is sure that they’ll be boyfriends in no time. Or he sure hopes so.

It’s Lucas’ turn to choose what they are going to do for their date. Eliott had been in charge for their second date so now it’s Lucas' turn to make sure they’ll have a wonderful time together. Eliott had taken him to the park for a picnic. He had joked about how he had bought the food instead of making it himself, cause he was still in the ‘i have to impress Lucas fase’ and he didn’t want Lucas to be running away screaming if he saw Eliott’s food combinations. The thought of Eliott wanting to impress him had made him blush.

Eliott might want to impress him, Lucas wants to impress Eliott at least as much and he’s really proud of what he’d come up with for their date. He has to admit he didn’t really come up with it himself, but still, he’s sure it will make Eliott happy and that’s all that matters in the end. 

Eliott had told him during their picnic how he really wanted to visit Mussée d’Orsay because of a new exhibition but how he never managed to actually find the time. He had to work almost every day of the week. Saturday being his only day off, the Saturday of their first date had apparently been an exception. There also isn’t a Sunday painting class on the last Sunday of the month so he had those off too. All by all, not a lot of free time to spend visiting museums. 

So when Lucas heard Eliott talk with so much enthusiasm about the new exhibition, he had decided that he would be the one to take Eliott. He hadn’t told Eliott yet, he wanted it to be a surprise. He was sure that Eliott would love it. 

He only notices how he got lost in thought when his phone goes off. Eliott. Lucas smiles after seeing his name. He’s pretty sure he has never smiled as much as the last few weeks. Eliott has sent him a text to let him know that he’s waiting outside. Lucas quickly grabs his keys and runs off the stairs as quickly as he can. The smile that was already present on his face only grows when he sees Eliott waiting in front of his building. He looks beautiful. 

Eliott sees him and he also starts to smile. It’s from their last date, a week ago, since they’ve since each other and Lucas just wants to be near him again. They’ve called each other almost every day and when they’re not calling they’re texting. It’s horrible for his concentration at work. 

He reaches Eliott and he opens his mouth to say something but Eliott doesn’t give him the chance. Eliott’s hands are on his face before he knows what’s happening and then they’re kissing. Eliott takes advantage of Lucas’ open mouth and it doesn’t take long before they’re full on making out on the sidewalk. He only lets go when breathing becomes a problem. He looks at Eliott with hazy eyes and he gives Eliott a quick peck on his lips before he fully lets go of him. “I like your way of greeting someone.”

“I haven’t seen you in a week, you really thought that wouldn’t be the first thing I would do?”

There he goes again. He really has to stop saying things like that. Lucas is sure his cheeks will become red on a permanent basis. He turns and grabs Eliott's hand to take the attention away from his cheeks before Eliott can say something about it. Holding Elliot’s hand is still something that makes his heart miss a beat but it is also a form of comfort, feeling Elliot so close. 

Eliott gives his hand a squeeze to get his attention. “So are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?”

“No.”

“But Lucaaaaas.”

“No, I want it to be a surprise.”

“Just a little hint?”

“No.”

“It better be worth it,” Eliott jokes. 

Lucas looks up at him and wiggles his eyebrows with a little smirk on his face. “It will be.”

***

They had taken the subway and they’re now walking next to the seine. Lucas is nervously waiting until Eliott realises where they’re going. He can already see the impressive building of the museum and Eliott’s bound to notice it soon.

“Lucas?”

“Yes?”

“Are you taking me to Musée d’Orsay?”

“Yes, I am.”

Eliott stops walking and their linked hands make Lucas stop in response. “We’re going to Musée d’Orsay?”

“That’s what I just said, didn’t I?”

“ But Lucas you don’t like art”

“No but I like you and you love art”

Eliott beams at him. He gives him a few small kisses and the smile on his face is the sole reason Lucas has planned this. 

They wait in line so they can get inside and Eliott doesn’t stop talking for the entire time they’re waiting. He keeps talking about all the artists who have their work in the museum and what kind of art they’ve made. Lucas doesn’t understand anything but listening to Eliott became his favorite thing to do, even if he keeps rambling on about art. He feels proud that he made Eliott smile like that. It’s a scary thought after only two weeks, but he would do anything to keep that smile on Eliott’s face for the rest of their lives. 

It doesn’t take long for them to go through security and be allowed inside. Lucas needs a moment once they’re inside to take it all in. He’d never been here before but Eliott was right. The first impression of the museum is wonderful. He’d read online that it was an old train station and that it still looked like that but Lucas didn’t expect it to feel so authentic. He really likes it. 

Eliott pulls a little at Lucas’ hand to take him with him. Eliott is clearly in his element here and Lucas can’t wait for Eliott to show him around. Eliott leads him through the big open space first. It’s where the new exhibition is and that’s the main reason they’re here. 

Eliott explains how he found this artist a few years ago and how he followed his growth in the art world, this being his first time exhibiting in a museum like this. “I hope to become as good as him and hopefully one day my art will also be exhibited here.”

Lucas can see the glance in Eliott’s eyes and he feels how his cheeks start to redden again. He can’t help it, hearing Eliott so passionate about something is doing things to him. He pulls Eliott down for a quick kiss. “I’m sure you will, I already love your art and I’ve only seen it in pictures.” 

Eliott beams at him again before he speaks, “You’re too sweet. Come on, I want to show you more.” He pulls at Lucas' hand again and Lucas follows him on autopilot. 

Eliott takes him through the different rooms of the museum, mostly the ones with the paintings. Lucas doesn’t think he’s ever heard more about Monet, Millet and Van Gogh during his entire life than he did the last few hours. He would almost be offended if someone would have told him a month ago that he would spend an entire afternoon in a museum, but Eliott is making it all worth it. He is actually starting to appreciate the paintings. 

He doesn’t notice that he got lost in thought until Eliott speaks again. “Come on, I saved the best for last.”

They enter a room and Lucas notices the paintings are made by Van Gogh, see he actually paid attention. “Why is this the best? Didn’t we already see a lot of paintings from him?”

“Yes but this one,” Eliott points to a painting on the left, “is my favorite piece of art.” He lets go of Lucas’ hand for the first time since they entered the museum and he is looking at the painting up close. 

Lucas goes to stand next to him but he looks at Eliott’s side profile first. He watches every detail of Eliott’s face, how his whole face just shows how much he loves this painting. And he can’t help himself from thinking: _You might be my favorite piece of art._ His cheeks immediately start to redden again when he realises the significance of those words. He quickly adverts his own attention. “It’s indeed very pretty. What’s it called?”

“Starry Night,” Eliott answers with a quick look in Lucas’ direction.

“No, now you’re messing with me, I might not know much about art but I do know Van Gogh’s Starry Night and that is not it.”

Eliott chuckles a bit and looks back at Lucas with fondness on his face. “He painted two of them, this is Starry Night Over the Rhône, the Starry Night you’re thinking about hangs in the Museum Of Modern Arts in New York, you can check the box with information if you don’t believe me,” he says with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Lucas snorts. “You’re so pretentious.” 

“Yes but I think you like that about me.”

Lucas smiles at him. “Yeah, I do.”

***

Lucas can’t believe he spent 4 hours in a museum, 4 hours in a museum and he’d actually enjoyed it. Lucas almost believes that Eliott can even make him enjoy filling out his taxes. He’s so smitten, there is no way around it anymore, he is completely smitten. 

They just got off the subway again and Eliott is once again walking him home, like he’d done after their two previous dates. They’re walking in comfortable silence and Lucas gets a little bit nervous when he sees his apartment building coming closer. They had joked so much about how their third date would end at the end of their first one and Lucas doesn’t know how to handle it. He wants to invite Eliott into his apartment, he does, he just doesn’t know how to ask without making it weird. Maybe Eliott had forgotten all about it? Lucas doesn’t want to make things weird. But then, asking someone you’re dating up to your apartment isn’t exactly weird, right? Eliott had seemed ready to come with him from the start, Lucas had been the one to decide to wait a bit. He was seriously overthinking this. He will definitely ruin everything if he doesn’t get control over himself soon. 

They stop before his building and Eliott is the first to speak. “Thank you so much for this Lucas, I had a really great time and I’m so happy I got to see the exhibition and having you there with me only made the experience ten times better.” 

Lucas doesn’t get the chance to answer before he feels Eliott’s lips on his. They had barely kissed during their date, the location not really appropriate for a full on make out session. And the few kisses they had stolen here and there were nothing like this. It became heated right away and Lucs got on his toes for better access. 

Lucas is the first to pull away. Eliott tries to catch his lips again but Lucas holds him back with a hand placed to his chest. He has to suppress a laugh in order to speak, “wait Eliott, let me speak first. I”m really glad you had a great time and I have to admit, I really enjoyed the art too. I’m still debating what my favorite piece was, one of the paintings or you.” 

Those words seem to catch Eliott by surprise. Lucas wiggles his eyebrows towards him. Normally Eliott would be the one to say something like that but Lucas’ nervousness about asking Eliott up made sure that his filter had completely disappeared with a little more boldness from Lucas as a result. 

Eliott doesn’t answer him, at least not with words. He grabs Lucas’ hips and pulls him closer. Lucas is already prepared for what’s to come this time and he closes his eyes while getting on his toes once again. The kiss that follows is more soft and passionate than their previous one and it takes Lucas’ breath away. 

Lucas is once again the first to break away, but Eliott isn’t so willing to let him go this time. “Eliott-” he tries to get out of his grip but it’s to no avail. 

“No stop talking, more kissing.”

Lucas snorts before answering him. “Well I was going to ask if we should continue this upstairs but since you don’t want me to speak anymore, I guess we should just stay here.”

This seems to get his attention. “You want me to come up?” Lucas is sure that Eliott’s smile couldn’t be bigger even if he tried. Why was he ever nervous about this? 

“It is our third date after all and you still owe me that Raccoon story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment to tell me your thoughts, or you can let me know on tumblr: [fireflysxx](https://fireflysxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
